Soft tissue such as ligaments and tendons, after they have torn away from bone, can be reattached using suture. A surgeon inserts an anchor with an attached suture into the bone and ties the suture about the soft tissue to secure the soft tissue to the bone. It is known to use pound-in and screw-in type anchors. Tools for inserting pound-in type anchors generally include an outer tube in which the anchor is located, and an inner pusher tube for expelling the anchor from the tool. Tools for inserting screw-in type anchors generally have a tube that is somehow keyed to the anchor, typically by including a hexagonal-shaped end on the anchor and a hexagonal-shaped opening in the tube for receiving the end of the anchor, such that rotation of the tool acts to screw in the anchor.